


Gone

by SovaySovay



Category: Homestuck, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: haha mila have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovaySovay/pseuds/SovaySovay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queseyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/gifts).



_Mila my love_

_I only long to be where you are_

The clock ticks on the wall as he waits for his brother to enter the room.

There’s a small gift on the table and music playing softly in the dust of the small party.

 _Party of one_ , he thinks to himself.

Because his brother is gone, gone far away, and he can’t walk in the door of the lonely room.

Maybe he’s dead, maybe he’s hiding, maybe he’s just not here right now.

But the fact remains that his brother is no longer near him.

When the only solution is sacrifice, he will always give up everything. Nothing, past present or future, can be put in front of that sibling.

And he says he was never the hero of the story, that it was always his brother who would save the world.

Here be dragons, he says, and wonders where the dragon-slayer is.

Because the clock is ticking on the wall, and he sits in the dark and he feels the loss.

Because that loss would break his heart.

Because, he thinks ironically, he does care about him after all this time.

And he sits alone in the little space and stares blankly and silently at the wall and the chair where his brother ought to be sitting.

And he feels so alone and unknown.

And he hopes his brother is safe.

And he knows he is not.

For what is Hell but a Land of Heat and Clockwork?


End file.
